mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:*Kinz*/HIKARI'S KAWAII EMERALD NUZLOCKE
IT GONNA B CAUAI DESU NUZLOCKE DESU DA RULZ DESU 1. If a Pokemon faints, it is considered dead and must be boxed permanently. 2. Only the first Pokemon you encounter in each new area may be caught. 2a. This rule is in effect at all times, even before you get Poke Balls. (The Zigzagoon on Route 101 counts as Route 101's encounter, no other Pokemon from there may be caught). 2b. Duplicates may not be caught unless a previous one has died. If you catch a Zigzagoon on Route 101 and find a Zigzagoon on Route 102, you may NOT catch the Zigzagoon and it counts as the encounter for the route. 2c. If a shiny appears and it is not the first Pokemon encountered, it may be caught, but not used. If it IS the first Pokemon encountered, then it may be used. 2d. Legendaries may NOT be caught no matter what. 3. No healing items outside of battle. In battle is fine. THE LIST OF PPL DESU Last time I had the list of people that I randomized (and Crayons and Riot were the first two), I'm using the same list but in a different order. I'm not gonna give you the new list, I'll just show you who's even in the list: *Rbfskywalker (Rbf) *Secretive13 (Secret) *Wii maniac (Chris) *Pizwat10 (Pizwat) *BlankyXP (Blanky) *Mayor Zain (ZHSYMINP) *Riot\AU (Riot) *Pokemon-Trainer-Julia (Crayon *A go-go Sim (Sky) *Sneaker Night (Sneaker) *Corey785 (Corey) *Puffles Rule (Puff) *Joey 066 (Joey) *PeaceOut12 (Michael) *Mistertrouble189 (Troubleman) *Gold710 (Gold) *Neural777 (Neural) *Orange Yoda (OY) *Dentface (Dentface) *Holhol1235 (Holli) *RandomDude101 (Luke) *Katrina the Rich Girl (Katrina) *Skull26374 (Skull) *Sumaes01 (Sumaes) *Game-fanatic (G-f) *Darkrudie (Rudie) *Salinlovecake (Salin) *Sugardapuppy (Sugar) ONE MOAR THINGY This will be updated as a written log, not in picture form. Like, I'd just say like who I caught and all dat poo. BUT ENYWEY LET'S GO HURR LETS PLAY IT YEA DESU Part Uno --tl;dr before getting starter playthrough goes here-- OH NO DAT RABID ZIGZAGOON IS GOING TO EET PROFESSOR BIRCH! I MUST SAVE HIMMMMM!1111!11!!!!!!11!one!1!!!!!!!1eleven!11! GOOOOOO TREECKO! EAT ITS FACE! //senselesspoo Pizwat the Treecko ♂ '''JOLLY nature,' met at Lv'5', '''ROUTE 101'. So now we get to rip the heart out of May's Torchic or something. I can honestly say I'm looking forward to it. I grinded some (getting Treecko up to level 7), and then I heartlessly slaughtered the Scootaloo Torchic. Pokedex and Running Shoes get! Since we've encountered Pokemon on Route 101 and Route 103, it's time to head out to 102 and catch our first Pokemon! And it's a.... Zigzagoon! Salin the Zigzagoon ♀ '''ADAMANT nature,' met at Lv'4', '''ROUTE 102'. So far, everyone's a crossgender. Oh well~ I train Pizwat up to level 10 and Salin up to 9. Also our friendly neighborhood youngster is just blabbing on about shorts and Rattata again. Now our good-for-nothing Normal-type gym leader of a father gives a complete butt our word that we will help him catch a Pokemon. Also Wally is on hacks because I have never found a Ralts on Route 102. Ever. But now, onto Route 104, fresh with trainers to train our new Pokemon that we'll find here. Unfortunately, our would-be Poochyena is lost to a critical hit to the face from Salin. OH WELL NO POGEYMAN ON ROUTE 104 FOR ME PLOX. "Hey, MAGIKARP, you don't really live up to your name, do you?" Words to live by, Fisherman (insertnamehere). Now, we have arrived in the deep dark Petalburg Woods. Let's see who our first Pokemon is. A Poochyena! After a tackle, it's in the yellow, and still breaks out of the first ball. The second catches it, though. Skull the Poochyena ♂ '''BOLD nature,' met at Lv'5', '''PETALBURG WOODS'. Finally, our first gender-matching Pokemon! Then, after nearly dying several times in Petalburg Woods, we escape. Then we punch a Full Restoring snob, a random chick, Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber, and a Magikarp-spamming fisherguy. Seems good enough. Upon reaching Rustboro, I immediately stick Skull in the box for being useless. Also he's too difficult to train I gave up. Then I go to Route 116 in hopes of getting a Nincada or something, to my dismay, it's a Poochyena, meaning we can't catch it. I murder it and beat up some trainers while I'm at it. BUT THEN, PIZWAT SUDDENLY EVOLVES INTO DAT GROVYLE MMMHMMMMMMMMMMMMM. Then again, I haven't used Salin once on this route, but I decide to let Pizwat do all the work for the upcoming gym. WE CONTINUE NEXT PART. Current Pokemon: *'Pizwat' the Grovyle ♂ - Alive, in party; Lv16 *'Salin' the Zigzagoon ♀ - Alive, in party; Lv11 *'Skull' the Poochyena ♂ - Alive, in box; Lv7 Part Dos LEVEL 17 GROVYLE VERSUS A LEVEL 15 NOSEPASS. HMM. Seriously, Roxanne, she Potion'd it TWICE. After the most uneventful battle ever, we get the Stone Badge, the ablility to use cut, and a run-in with that one Devon guy and pervert pirate Aqua that keeps taking his GOODS. Salin beats up the pirate's Poochyena and we get the goods back and then some old guy takes his Wingull and leaves. I tried to capture a Whismur so I could teach it Cut but Salin critted it. :I Then we get a fetch quest to deliver a letter to Steven. Whoopy. Salin beat up May's Lotad and Torchic btw and gained a level. AND THEN WE RODE A BOAT TO DEWFORD AND GOT AN OLD ROD. AND THEN SUDDENLY... G-f the Magikarp ♂ '''MODEST nature,' met at Lv'10', '''DEWFORD TOWN'. So that's where the Anteater disappeared off to! He's now a fish! Someday he will become a giant water dragon thing, so we must go to Granite Cave... TO TRAIN! And catch a Pokemon... Sky the Makuhita ♂ '''MODEST nature,' met at Lv'8', '''GRANITE CAVE'. Sky = Makuhita? isoconfuse.jpg AND THEN WE GRINDED. A LOT. SALIN -> LINOONE G-F -> GYARADOS Everyone is level 20 except Pizwat who is level 22. And then we gave Steven a letter. So then we went to the gym, and when we got to Brawly, we got to his Makuhita with ease, but... R.I.P. Pizwat ♂ - Lv5 - 23 Lost to a critical hit Vital Throw. WELL POOP! OUR FIRST DEATH IS OUR STARTER. I HOPE BRAWLY DIES IN A HOLE. G-f kicked the thingy's little scrawny buttocks in a couple of hits. I unhappily accept his gym badge and bury our beloved Grovyle friend. I thought Piz'd be my last resort, but he ended up being my first. It's always tough when a starter dies in a Nuzlocke run... Anyways, then I take the boat to Slateport and head out to Route 110, hoping to catch something good. Crayon the Electrike ♂ '''BASHFUL nature,' met at Lv'12', '''ROUTE 110'. Not a bad find at all. We trained some more (extra, to avoid losing anybody again). Sky and Crayon evolved, which means all of our Pokemon in our party are fully-evolved. SEE YA NEXT TIEM LOLOLOL Current Pokemon: *'Pizwat' the Grovyle ♂ - Dead *'Salin' the Linoone ♀ - Alive, in party; Lv30 *'Skull' the Poochyena ♂ - Alive, in box; Lv7 *'G-f' the Gyarados ♂ - Alive, in party; Lv30 *'Sky' the Hariyama ♂ - Alive, in party; Lv30 *'Crayon' the Manetric ♂ - Alive, in party; Lv30 Category:Blog posts